Gibbs' Girls
by mmooch
Summary: NCIS is rocked when Gibbs goes out on the town. WARNING: Mentions of a Gabby 'ship…sorta. It's actually a triad 'ship.


**Gibbs' Girls**

Summary: NCIS is rocked when Gibbs goes out on the town. WARNING: Mentions of a Gabby 'ship…sorta. It's actually a triad 'ship.

**Warning: ****A touch steamy.**

Timeline: anytime between when Jenny joined the show and when she died for NCIS. AU for BtVS.

Challenge: inspired by a fanart from the fic _'Buffy's Random NCIS Pairings'_, chapter 1 – 'Buffy, Abby, and Gibbs' by vampchik on TtH.

A/N: Buffy's the same age as Abby.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. NCIS characters belong to Donald Bellisario, Don McGill and CBS Paramount Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

NCIS bullpen

Director Jenny Shepard was practically run over by her senior special agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as she got to the elevators. He was dressed differently than she was used to seeing. Oh, he looked very attractive, but it was something she'd expect to see on Tony, not her ex-lover/partner. Tailored tight black pants and a black silk shirt with a black undershirt peeking out from where the top buttons where opened. It was enough to make a woman drool…and forget her date that was standing right behind her with his hand on the small of her back.

"Jethro- Agent Gibbs," she quickly corrected herself, not wanting to seem unprofessional. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Could ask the same thing of you, Director," Gibbs replied inattentively. Then he looked at her more closely and asked, "Got another political shindig to go to? More asses to kiss?" he snarked in his usual tone. The tone which explained why he'd never become the director of NCIS.

Despite his seemingly relaxed attitude, Jenny could tell he was unnerved about something. As much as she wanted to believe it was because of seeing her with another man, she got the impression it was more of a nervous thing than a jealous one. Then there was the way he was furtively looking around the room for something or someone while he walked across the bullpen to the other elevator; the one that led to the morgue and lab.

Not seeing the Director to the side of the elevator, Buffy stepped out and caressed Gibbs' chest as she purred, "There's my tall hunk 'o man! Abbs and I were getting worried that you decided to stand us up. She told me to, and I quote, _'Drag my silver fox's cute ass down here – even if you have to get physical with him.'_" She leered at him, mentally ripping the clothes off of him. "You gonna make me get physical? Pretty please?" she begged.

Gibbs leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Not until we're in private. And you're gonna pay for outing me to my director," he threatened, nipping her earlobe before he pulled back.

"Oops?" Oh well, it was his fault for suggesting they meet at NCIS. Buffy introduced herself to a stunned Director Shepard, who shook her hand absently and barely managed to utter a greeting. Satisfied that she had been polite, Buffy grabbed Gibbs' hand and led him into elevator so they could retrieve Abby from her lab.

His 'threat' had her wanting to forget the club and head straight back to her place. Abby's was out 'cause the coffin thing kinda freaked Buffy out, and Gibbs' place was too close to neighbors for their kind of fun. Both she and Abby were screamers, and it wouldn't do to have the cops called because of it.

**

* * *

**

Parking lot

Stunned, sickened, and yet a little proud of his boss, Tony pleaded with his teammates, "Tell me I'm seeing things!"

McGee watched as the trio crawled into Abby's vehicle on the other side of the lot. Abby was kind of pouting as she slipped into the driver's seat, glancing longingly at the other two getting into the back. "If you are, then we are too," he replied with a shudder. It did explain a few things though.

"Is that legal to do in a hearse?" Ziva asked, tilting her head to the side, watching the car leave the Navy Yard.

* * *

A/N: Saw the fanart and had to do it.


End file.
